Walk to Orphanage
by TLC Middle School Language Art
Summary: A story about a runaway prince, traveling towards a orphanage owned by a lady called Mrs. Turbeldy. The story tells about his adventure on the road.


**Walk to Orphanage**

The wind whistled through the trees on the side of the road, forcing the leaves to follow them a long journey toward the west, into the never-ending ocean at last. The road sweepers apparently did their job well, though the vines that grew through the cracks of the stone bricks enlarged them, as if it remained there for a hundred years. The sun flew far beyond the high mountains, but it's clear light shined through the deep valleys. The passers hurried across the street, attending a late party or chasing a runaway horse. They all hurried, all except one. Jaron.

The boy wandered slowly through the street. He had pale, white skin, emerald green eyes, and blonde hair all slanted to his left. His eyes locked on random people who seemed rich. He knew how to pickpocket from rich people by rolling the garlin over his knuckle and into his palm without making any sound and closing his fist. Though his final goal was not dinner, it was to reach Mrs. Turbeldy's orphanage. There he would have shelter and food. His dad gave him a bag of garlins for his trip, though a group of thieves beside the border with Carthya attacked him and took possession of the bagful money.

Suddenly, he noticed something from the east. A gigantic pitch-black cloud moving towards him. The wind howled at Jaron with dust, so strong that he felt like floating. He looked around for help. The hurrying passers that used to walk around all disappeared in a flash. Well, a flash to him. The hurrying people has seen the storm much earlier than he did. That's when he realizes help only come to people who help themselves. The only place that seemed like a place he could stay was a bar not far away. He leaned against the wind toward the bar. The wind forced him back toward the clay wall, so fierce he thought about giving up and letting the winds have him.

It would have been easy for a grownup to reach there, but he was a kid. A twelve years old kid. Exhausted, he reached the door of the small bar. A bar much similar to where his mom used to work as a barmaid. The door opened, showing a scene full with outcasts and royals. That's what he is, he thought. The wall was lemon yellow, with tins and cans filled with beer and wine at the bottom. The guests were dressed from what looked like sleeping gowns to colorful royal dresses dyed with red, yellow, and blue. This is where he would like to be if he had a choice when he was born, full of random people of blue and red, fierce and strong. But he couldn't choose where to be born; he was born as a noble with the king's royal blood. A man without option but to become the rightful king of Carthya next in line.

He walked slowly toward the nearest waiter and asked if there was room for overnight. It was a tradition to put hotels and bars together in Avenia. The waiter ignored him at once. This caught some of the consumer's attention. One consumer with gray, long hair and pale white face covered with mud gestured him to come close. He whispered in his ears, "Hey kid, I don't think you belong here, do you?"

"I guess your guess is just as right as mine, though I fear I'll belong here just as soon as morning rises."

"You are abnormal."

"Thank you for the compliment."

"You are misunderstanding me. I mean you should leave, now. A dangerous thief robs this bar often. Anyone who has seen him has died. If I'm not wrong, your here for an overnight room."

"Than thanks for the advice, though I must acknowledge you that I'm sure I want nothing else than a room."

"Than tell the waiter _I want room eight_."

"Thanks."

"No need for any thank you, just thank me by telling others I warned you."

"Got it."

Jaron was in no hurry for a room, though he still walked toward another waiter. He didn't pick the waiter from last time, since he thought the waiter was pretty unfriendly. The waiter didn't like the way he walked so slow toward him. To finish the job quicker, he walked towards Jaron, which finished of one half the time he was supposed to get there. Much faster. The waiter asked, "How can I help you, sir?"

"I want room eight."

"The third room on the left."

"Thanks."

"Sorry sir, but I believe you haven't given me any payment yet."

"I can pay you tomorrow, can't I?"

"No, sir."

"I'll pay you thirty garlins, fifteen now and fifteen tomorrow. Got it? Here you go."

Right the moment, Jaron handed the waiter fifteen garlins and the waiter handed him a wooden, old key. They were the only possessions he have, not counting an worthless rock and his cloth. Talking about the rock, it was his father's gift before he left with the garlins. It was his only access to become the next king in line. Thinking about this, he walked down the small corridor. The walls between the doors that left to the different rooms each hang a small painting of the kings and queens of Avenia. The doors were painted with a color similar to an oak tree's branches.

As the doorknob came to reach, Jaron hesitated. He thought, is this what I want? I've been gone from my family for weeks, and they don't even know I'm alive or not. Should I be a glorious king or a poor thieve? Suddenly, a thought popped into his mind. I will never go back again, he thought. I will never go back to the castle.

With that one thought, he turned the doorknob. The door opened with a creeaaaakkkk… The room wasn't as bad as the door was. It was well cleaned, with an extra small bed beside the big bed. The quilt was painted with dark violet. Jaron sat down to relax in the soft bed. Jaron wasn't sleepy, but he wasn't a fan of getting up in the night unless necessary, like life and death situations. So he lay down, and got himself all cozy, ready for sleep.

To him, it took almost two thousand years to only close his eyes. Sleeping has always, always been a hard task for him. He had nothing to do, so he studied the room. The room was about forty square meters big. A portrait of King Sage

Norsoned III hang beside the spruce door. King Sage. A good name. Suddenly, an idea popped into his mind. Maybe I should rename myself Sage. This way when others ask for my name, I can answer them Sage so they won't know my real name. If they found out my real name, I'm going to have to go back to the castle. Which means I'm mission failed.

Suddenly, Jaron heard a creak right outside the window. The old window's lock has already fall off. Probably bird or frog, he thought. But the creaking continued, which was weird, since there is no way two birds or frog can make a creak in such a little time. Maybe a coincidence, he thought. But the creaking sound grew bigger and bigger. This time it came to him. A man. But what is a man doing in the bushes beside a bar? An idea flew to his head. A thief. Jaron held his breath. The thief was getting close. He can hear the sound of the thief opening the window. Through the curtains, he can see a deadly shadow, a man of theft. If he was seen by the thief, no wonder why the thief will kill him.

Right the instant, Jaron got off of bed and dived for the door. He wants to get out of the room before the thief comes in. The only problem was the thief already came in. The thief wore a chocolate color shirt, pure black pants, and rapped a dark cloth around his head. The thief called out to him, "Hey kid, why are you here?"

Jaron ignored him and reached for the doorknob. The thief called out to him again, "YCarthya like the lost prince .f will kill theftt what is a man doing in the bushes beside You look like the lost prince of Carthya."

That was all it took to catch his attention. "I'm not the prince of Carthya, I'm Sage of Avenia."

"At least you look like him. But that's not the point. Stay here and don't move until I get out or get killed by my sharp dagger.",S A THIEF I led by my sharp dagger."n. " kill theftt what is a man doing in the bushes beside

"But I'm doing neither of those. THERE IS A THIEF IN HERE!" Those last words he shouted so loud he believes the whole bar can hear him. The thief scampered toward the window. The problem for him was that the police men were already in the room and others were gathering outside the window. The thief watch the police men gather around himself but didn't do anything. Suddenly, he charged toward Sage with a dagger. He shouted, "If they are gonna get me, I'm gonna get you first!" Sage backed himself behind the police men easily, which gave the thief no chance of getting him. But probably because the thief is to fierce, the police men backed off, leaving a path leading straight toward Sage. Time seemed to slow down, since the thief was so close to him. Maybe this is what happens to people who are going to die soon. But to the left of Sage, a shadow hurried through the crowd who came to watch. As soon as the shadow reached the edge of the crowd, he lunged for the thief. The thief was pulled to the ground a few inches before Sage, which automatically means Sage was saved by the shadow. Well, the consumer who gave him the code to his room.

About a half hour later, the crowds cleared off. The man who saved him stayed, of course. He introduced himself to Sage, "Hi, I'm Somesk Tut, you can call me Tut.

They told me because of you helped them catch the thief, you don't need pay your bill for tomorrow. Fifteen garlins, right? What's your name, kid?"

"If you don't call me kid, I will probably tell you I am Sage of Avenia."

"Alright, Sage of Avenia. So why are you here so late in a bar of outcasts?"

"I'm heading toward an orphanage owned by a lady called Mrs. lady orpahnageof f a bar of f outcasts?automa. The thief f was so close to him. bushes beside Turbeldy. I've heard from my dad she owns a nice orphanage."

"But why did you leave your house and family? Are they dead or something?"

"No, I ran away due to myself. They were sending me outside of Sone, the town where my family lived. Before the wagon started off the road, I escaped."

"So how far are you from your destination?"

"About thirty miles. I need about one more week to get there."

"Where is your destination?"

"Beside the coastline gulf."

"You know what? I'm heading towards a place a little north of where you are going. I can give you a ride on my cart."

Three days later, Tut set Jaron in a small seaside village. They bid farewell and all started the trip to their next destination. Jaron hurried down the road, toward a road sign. He carefully read the words on the sign, trying not make any stupid mistakes. The sign said: _Hamster Bay 15 miles Coastline_ _Gulf 7 miles_ _._

Long journey, he thought to himself. It is around noon. I can probably get there by tomorrow night if I hurry. He hurried down the road to the left, the side the road sign pointed to for Coastline Gulf. The passers here wore T shirts and shorts. This is a nice seaside village with a large beach. The children played with beach balls and few swam in the ocean.

But time is on the side of someone who use time correctly. Dawn came by so soon that he didn't realize the sun flew back to his house to rest. His tummy complained about the hungry situation. He didn't realize that he haven't eaten anything after breakfast. The problem is, he doesn't have any money to buy anything. The fastest way to earn money for him was to pickpocket. The men and women here has a lot of money. I can gather enough money to buy dinner in half an hour. So he started the work. At first it was easy, picking one from this and picking one from that. But he realize two things pretty quick. This way it will be way to slow and second, my hands want to rest. After a few minutes of resting, he continued to work. Accidentally, his hands went in someone's pocket to much, which means he was discovered. The man turned around and looked at him. He had long, dark hair, blue eyes, and dark face. "What are you doing, kid?"

"Nothing, just hanging around."

"Than why did I feel you put your hand in my pocket. Oh, I get it. You were pick pocketing me. Hey everybody, I caught a thief here."

Suddenly, everyone's eyes were on him. Thief, thief, thief, they called out. The man said, "Hey kid. You know what? I'm giving you a chance. Just beat me in a sword fight, and I will let you go."

"No need for any chance. I was about to beat you down so I can run away."

"Because of your resistance, I won't give you a sword."

"No need for any sword, and I can still beat you down easily."

"Strong word, kid. But because of your words and my kindness of thinking that if you don't have a sword it won't be fair, I'll give you a sword."

Somewhere beside Sage, someone took out two swords and handed one to the man and one to Sage. Someone called out, "Start!"

The man was definitely in hurry of doing something, because he quickly dashed toward Sage with his sword point pointing towards him. Sage dodged the attack and gave the man a cut on his left leg. He didn't want to kill the man, but the man wants to kill him. The man's attack were strong but his actions were not agile. That made his attacks easy to dodge and gave Sage a chance to win. The man was tired quickly, which made Sage on the winning side. Sage hit the man hardly on the side of the blade. The man fell to his knees. Sage put his sword beside the man's throat. The man said, "I surrender. You won. You can go now."

Sage threw his sword on the ground before the man and tried to walk outside of the crowd. But the crowd didn't part aside or didn't even move; they block Sage hardly in the circle. Someone in the crowd called out, "Seize him!" The crowd rushed toward Sage. Catching him was easy. Someone tied his hands to his back. Few policemen came to see what happened. Sage can hear them arguing with the crowd.

"I can't see what the boy did that was bad."

"He tried to steal my money."

"But do you have any proof?"

"No, but he really tried to take my money."

"Than did anyone see he tried to steal?"

"No"

"All right, he's free."

But the crowd didn't agree. they started to shout "he's guilty" or "punish him." The policemen tried to make a way toward sage to rescue him, but the crowd formed a wall that was unbreakable. The rest of the crowd pushed Sage toward a cliff. Out of nowhere, a woman out. She walked toward Sage. "Another orphan?" She shouted.

"No, a thief."

"Give him to me."

"No"

The woman took out fifty garlins. "Take this, and give him to me." The crowd saw the money and quickly rushed toward him, which give Sage a chance to untie the rope. The woman walked toward Sage. "What's your name?"

"Sage of Avenia."

"Alright. Sage of Avenia. I'm Mrs. Turbeldy."Somewhere beside Sage, someone took out two swords and handed one to the man and one to Sage. Jt he realize teo


End file.
